halofandomcom-20200222-history
Rooster Teeth Productions
Rooster Teeth Productions is a production group that specializes in the creation of machinima, or films created using real-time, interactive engines from computer and video games. They are best known for the creation of Red vs. Blue which led to the creation of ''Reconstruction'', the miniseries ''Relocated'' and ''Recreation''. The name originates from a common insult in Red vs Blue, "cockbite." As such, the company logo consists of a silhouette of a rooster and a wind up chattering-teeth toy. History In 2006, Rooster Teeth Productions formed its own webcomic series, Rooster Teeth Comics. The strip portrays the staff members in humorous situations often relating to real life events in the lives of the staff, or other widely recognized current events. It is drawn by Luke Mckay, a Rooster Teeth employee, and written by Griffon Ramsey, the wife of Geoff Ramsey. In late 2007, Rooster Teeth created a Halo 3 multiplayer gametype called Grifball, played on the maps Foundry and Sandbox. Bungie has included the gametype in Double EXP Weekends in Halo 3. Rooster Teeth has organized an official Grifball league. Projects Halo Based *''The Blood Gulch Chronicles'' **''Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles'' - The original series composed of five seasons. **''Red vs Blue: Out of Mind'' - A miniseries in between Season 4 and Season 5 of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *''The Recollection'' **''Red vs Blue: Recovery One'' - Taking place after Out of Mind, this miniseries sets up ''Reconstruction and the Recollection story arc. '' **''Red vs Blue: Reconstruction'' - A sequel series taking place after The Blood Gulch Chronicles and Recovery One. This begins the three season Recollection story arc. **''Red vs Blue: Relocated'' - A miniseries that takes place between Reconstruction and Recreation. **''Red vs Blue: Recreation'' - The series set up by Relocated. **''Red vs Blue: Revelation''- The series that concludes the Recollection story arc. Non-Halo Based *The Strangerhood *1-800-Magic *Stroyent Commercials *Achievement Hunter *Rooster Teeth Shorts *P.A.N.I.C.S. *Captain Dynamic Trivia Miscellaneous *Rooster Teeth staff made an appearance by voice acting for Halo 3. See Password-Lacking Marine for more. *Rooster Teeth had a preview of Forge World in Halo: Reach on the 7/7/2010. They used the remade Blood Gulch area of the map two months before the release date. They made a machinima for Bungie Day in the Halo: Reach engine. *The Reach PSA ending References the end of the Halo: Combat Evolved Macworld trailer from 1999. References *If you look closely at a Warthog's tire, you will see the word "PUMA" on the tire. This is a reference to the second episode of Red vs Blue where Sarge and Grif were arguing whether to call the LRV a Warthog because of the "tusks" at the front or a Puma because it looks like a cat, or walrus. *In Halo 2's Turf multiplayer map, you can find two soda machines. One has a picture of a rooster with a blue silhouette on it, the other has teeth with a red and green silhouette. One of them is near the tent and the other is in the "warehouse", the room with the swing doors. This Easter Egg is referenced in an Easter Egg from the season five DVD in which Church shows Doc the logo. Despite Church's many hints to Doc, he never gets it and just thinks that it says "Soda pop". *In Halo 2's Beaver Creek multiplayer map, You can find the words "Why am I here" written behind a rock near one of the sniper spawns. This is a reference to the first episode of Red vs Blue episode "Why are we here". *In Halo: Reach some of the soldiers names in the Fireteam mechanic are the names of some of the people of Rooster Teeth. Sources Links *Official Site Category:Companies